Maki Nishizawa
Maki Nishizawa (仁志沢 マキ, Nishizawa Maki) is a secondary character in MISS PRINCESS: Miss Puri!. She is Kokoro's second rival in the Miss Princess Contest. Role in Game Maki was born with a weak constitution and was frequently ill during her early childhood. Her indoor lifestyle meant she was pressured to attend constant home tutoring, an activity which Maki loathed. Her only friends were her dolls since they couldn't talk against her. One day, Maki happened to spot Ayano and was smitten by the girl's doll-like mannerisms. Maki has since become one of Ayano's fanatic fans who frequently takes photographs of her with her camera. Kokoro first meets Maki during her weekend stay at Ayano's mansion. Maki completely ignored Kokoro in her hopes to get her fill of Ayano photos. Kokoro counters Maki's belligerence towards her by offering her cake to eat. Instantly adhering to the sweet offering, Maki easily accepts Kokoro in their inner circle. She earnestly follows Ayano's opinions during their friendly outings together. When Sumire returns to the mansion, Maki warns Kokoro to act properly in front of her. Frightened by Sumire's presence, Maki quickly obeys her request to leave the mansion. Maki later finds her friends reuniting in the park and insists on joining their pact. The girls promise to stay united as friends through thick and thin. During the third stage of the contest, Kokoro loses to Ayano and Maki wins against another competitor. Kokoro had scored higher than Maki, but the judges are prepared to drop her. Maki overhears their decision and rejects it immediately. She feels her lower score doesn't deserve to pass and challenges Kokoro for placement in the finals. Kokoro thanks her friend for granting her the second chance and beats her fairly with her second waltz. Maki doesn't regret her loss as she wants her friends to spend their last viable year of the competition together. She cheers for both of them in the Grand Prix. The player can choose to build their friendship to Maki by repeatedly inviting her for a playdate. Maki enjoys eating the cakes Kokoro and her father bakes and gladly obliges. During one visit, she proudly shows off her Ayano publication to Kokoro and marvels at the many photos of Ayano. Maki confesses she adores Ayano as her finest doll; she is aghast when her friend identifies Ayano as a person. The young girl revises her judgment for Kokoro when she notices that Ayano is smiling more than ever before. She thanks Kokoro and their friendship for making Ayano happy, gladly taking a commemorative photo to capture the moment. Personality Maki loves looking and feeling beautiful in lavish, frilly dresses. She childishly addresses herself and her friends in third person. Wanting to do anything she wants, Maki pouts and complains if someone chastises her. At the same time, she easily bends to whatever Ayano likes, adoring her muse too much to disagree with her. Though she says she is a sickly child, Maki's bubbly enthusiasm and endless cheer makes the claim hard to believe. Category: Miss Puri Characters